Un imaginaire empli de possibilités
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ed a envie d'explorer sa sexualité avec Oswald, mais il n'est pas sûr qu'Oswald ait les mêmes envies. Alors il teste, et si ça ne donne rien, il sera toujours temps d'en discuter pour éclaircir la situation...


_Ecrit pour la nuit des lemons du 27 mai 2017_ _organisé sur le forum de La Ficothèque Ardente, un site qui regroupe des recommandations de fanfictions matures, tout fandoms confondus._

 _Les contraintes étaient évidemment le rating, mais aussi de placer les mots suivants "kamasutra", "redouter" et "araignée", ainsi que d'écrire sur le thème du fantasme._

* * *

L'imagination était une des qualité dont Ed aimait le plus se vanter. Il pouvait créer un univers de possibilités à partir de son seul esprit, et les idées pullulaient dans sa tête, rendant l'existence bien plus amusante qu'elle n'aurait pu l'être s'il n'avait disposé que des maigres capacités intellectuelles de l'individu lambda.

Il aimait lire aussi, bien évidemment. Pour enrichir cet imagination. Le présent ouvrage qu'il avait entre les mains étaient des plus intéressants, d'autant qu'il s'intéressait à un sujet qu'il avait finalement assez peu pratiqué et sur lequel il avait très envie d'expérimenter, maintenant qu'il disposait d'un partenaire.

Allongé sur le ventre, sur l'immense lit dans la chambre d'Oswald, il feuilletait le Kamasutra une énième fois pour mémoriser les positions et chasser sa nervosité. Il comptait proposer des jeux à Oswald ce soir et il n'était pas certain de la réaction de ce dernier. Bien qu'ils soient amants – et très amoureux – Oswald semblait assez timoré quand cela concernait leurs rapports sexuels. Ed devait toujours prendre les devants, et même si c'était toujours très satisfaisant, cela manquait un peu de piment. Il aimerait encourager Oswald à prendre davantage d'initiatives – mais en même temps, il ne souhaitait pas non plus lui forcer la main.

La crainte qu'Oswald n'ait tout simplement pas envie de sexe le faisait se tortiller d'embarras quand il y pensait, parce qu'à l'inverse, il ressentait un très fort désir pour ce genre d'activité. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, ils passeraient des heures à se toucher, se lécher et s'embrasser sous toutes les coutures. Il était curieux, il voulait examiner son compagnon, tester ses réactions en palpant chaque endroit de son corps, et l'apprendre par cœur. Il voulait connaître Oswald plus intimement que personne d'autre avant lui, et être parfait pour lui – afin de rattraper les petites maladresses de parcours qu'ils avaient eu au début. Quand Ed essayait encore de le tuer, ce genre de choses...

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de très possessif dans la façon dont il envisageait le sexe avec Oswald. Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble maintenant qu'ils étaient réconciliés, au lit ou pas ; mais Edward savait pertinemment qu'il devait partager ces bons moments avec d'autres gens – Ivy, Butch, Jim, Barbara, les chefs de gangs...Oswald était un homme sinon populaire, du moins très couru de par son statut de patron de la Pègre. Ces moments d'intimité où ils pouvaient se livrer à la réalisation de tous leurs fantasmes dans le secret de leur chambre était un privilège qui n'appartenait qu'à lui – qu'à eux deux. Personne, jamais, n'aurait la chance de découvrir combien le Pingouin était sensible, à quel point il pouvait supplier juste pour jouir, ou le volume de ses cris lorsqu'il se faisait pénétrer brutalement – Ed frissonna, les souvenirs lui remontant en mémoire.

Il pinça les lèvres et glissa une de ses mains entre ses jambes. Il ferma les yeux en visualisant une des images du livre ouvert devant lui, avec lui et Oswald.

Il se cambra en imaginant son amant derrière lui, une main sur sa nuque, prenant le contrôle et le prenant ainsi, dans cette position de fausse soumission – parce qu'il n'y avait pas de rapport de domination, Ed consentait entièrement à cet acte et ils étaient à égalité dans leur recherche de plaisir. C'était ce que voulait Ed : qu'Oswald ose, car s'il restait passif juste par timidité, il fallait absolument qu'ils y remédient. Qu'Oswald prenne confiance en lui. En eux.

C'était ce qui se jouait ce soir, et c'était terriblement important. Et excitant, et effrayant : un cocktail d'émotions qu'Ed appréciait, parce que c'était à l'opposé d'ennuyant, ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout autre chose, y compris le rejet d'Oswald.

Il se massa doucement à travers le tissu et écarta les jambes pour glisser un doigts entre ses fesses, pour frotter sa raie. Contrairement à Oswald, même quand il était en dessous, il ne restait pas inactif. Il voulait taquiner et séduire Oswald, le tenter, et vénérer chaque partie de son corps avec enthousiasme, s'agenouiller devant lui pour le sucer, le goûter, lui offrir ce plaisir. Et malheureusement il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il devait dominer pour mettre un peu d'action dans leur vie sexuelle.

Frustré, il commença de bander en se rendant compte qu'ils pouvaient résoudre ce problème ce soir. Après tout, on dit bien que la communication est importante dans un couple. Ils allaient tester cette affirmation.

..

La porte grinça et il se redressa vivement, le souffle court. Il s'assit rapidement sur ses talons, l'image même de l'enfant sage, alors qu'il était en boxer avec un livre érotique encore ouvert près de lui, la verge dressée contre son ventre.

Oswald entra et lui sourit, avant de retirer sa veste.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de m'attendre pour dormir si tu en avais envie », dit-il gentiment, boitant vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Ed rosit, parce que les baisers du Pingouin étaient doux et familiers, naturels et pourtant emplis de tendresse, parce qu'Ed savait qu'Oswald n'avait jamais embrassé personne avant lui, que c'était un geste spécial qu'il lui réservait.

\- Comme nous sommes demain dimanche, je pensais que...on pourrait...

Edward se racla la gorge, remarquant qu'il s'était mis à balbutier alors même qu'il avait déjà préparé son discours depuis un moment déjà. Il se mordilla la lèvre en baissant les yeux.

\- J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour. J'ai...j'ai des idées de-de positions...j'aimerais te les soumettre...

Oswald se figea, puis s'assit sur le lit, lui touchant la main.

\- Ed...ça va ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas...est-ce que...est-ce que tu te forces avec moi ?, demanda soudainement Ed sans oser le regarder.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Je ne veux pas dire que tu ne m'aimes pas !, se défendit le jeune homme. Simplement quand nous...quand nous le faisons, tu me laisses tout faire et, bien que ce soit très agréable et que j'apprécie ta confiance, parfois, je m'interroge sur ta volonté de participer.

Oswald grinça des dents :

\- Ma volonté de participer ?

\- Si tu as envie de moi comme j'ai envie de toi. Ou si juste ça ne t'intéresse pas, je comprendrais. J'en ai envie mais aussi...je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu fonctionnes différemment, et j'ai peur de t'imposer des choses. De ne voir que mes propres désirs dans les tiens...

La voix d'Ed se perdit dans un gémissement et il rentra les épaules, le visage rouge. Il avait l'impression de s'exprimer très mal, d'avoir l'air d'accuser Oswald de quelque chose et d'être le pire amant de l'univers. Il aurait aimé être assuré et viril, ne pas se faire de nœuds dans la tête – parfois l'imagination était aussi une malédiction qui créait des scénarios abracadabrantesques dans son esprit et le tourmentait jusqu'à mettre une distance fictive entre lui et les autres.

La main d'Oswald se posa sur sa joue, ce qui lui fit relever les yeux.

\- J'ai toujours envie de toi, répondit sans la moindre trace d'hésitation le Pingouin, son regard droit dans celui d'Ed.

\- Mais...j'ai envie de te salir, tu sais ?, chuchota Ed. J'ai envie d'essayer avec toi des choses que je ne peux pas dire à voix haute de peur que ça ne t'effraie.

\- Tu veux dire ça ?, le railla Oswald en se saisissant du livre pour le lui montrer, la couverture plus qu'explicite mise en avant.

\- Ah, ce serait un début, oui, marmonna Ed, gêné. Mais...pas que.

Oswald l'embrassa au coin de la bouche.

\- Je n'ai pas le même appétit que toi, c'est indéniable, murmura-t-il. Mais ça ne signifie pas que je suis pur pour autant.

Il dériva sur son oreille, ses lèvres caressant son lobe.

\- J'ai mes propres fantasmes te concernant et ils n'impliquent pas tous une situation sexuelle...bien qu'osés à leur manière. Au fond, ce n'est pas l'aspect charnel qui me motive.

Il lui prit la main et la pressa doucement ; sa paume était chaude et rassurante.

\- C'est juste toi, dit-il d'une voix haletante.

\- Oswald, gémit Ed en tournant la tête.

Il l'enlaça, froissant sa chemise entre ses doigts, et se serra contre lui pour l'embrasser avec fougue, ses doutes volant par la fenêtre. Enfin.

..

Une fois lancé, Oswald était étonnamment volontaire.

\- Je ne pensais pas que...ah...AH !

\- Tais-toi un peu, grogna Oswald en lui assénant un violent coup de rein qui le fit s'enfoncer dans les oreillers.

Ed lâcha un couinement indigné en crispant les doigts sur la taie, sa jambe jetée en l'air se crispant instinctivement.

Oswald sourit, carnassier.

\- Tu voulais essayer quelque chose de nouveau ? Tu es servi là, non ?

Il se lécha les lèvres d'un air prédateur et embrassa le tibia qui reposait sur son épaule.

Ed était couché sur le flanc gauche, une jambe pliée sur le lit et une en l'air, en ciseaux ouverts, tandis qu'Oswald était agenouillé entre ses cuisses et le pénétrait de tout son long – il pouvait parfaitement le sentir, et c'était comme s'il allait plus profondément que jamais. Chaque assaut était plus électrisant que le précédent, et il était déjà à sa limite.

\- Os...Oswald, supplia-t-il.

Le Pingouin lui caressa le front et repoussa les mèches brunes qui lui collait à la peau à cause de la sueur.

\- Eddie...essaye de m'appeler comme tu le faisais quand on se connaissait à peine...

\- Que...Monsieur...Monsieur Pingouin ? AAAH !

Le surnom provoqua chez Oswald un spasme de plaisir, qui lui fit accélérer le rythme. Ed tressauta en geignant non stop.

\- Encore, réclama Oswald d'une voix rauque.

\- Ah...han ! Monsieur Pingouin ! Oh...oui...han...OUI !

Ed s'empara de sa propre queue et se branla vite fait, s'abandonnant au soulagement de l'orgasme tandis qu'Oswald continuait de le besogner de plus en plus vite, se rapprochant lui aussi de la ligne d'arrivée.

C'était agréable de le sentir prendre son plaisir, essayer d'atteindre la jouissance dans la chair encore tendre de son cul ; même s'il était assouvi, le désir d'Ed n'avait pas de fin, parce qu'il n'était pas seulement physique.

\- J'adore ta voix...quand tu cries..., murmura Oswald en lui caressant l'intérieur de la cuisse. Tu es...magnifique.

\- Ah...merci, répondit Ed avec un sourire aussi arrogant qu'il pouvait le paraître.

Parce qu'il savait que ça lui allait bien. Les reins d'Oswald tressaillirent et il ferma les yeux, se relâchant brusquement pour jouir.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota Ed.

Oswald ne répondit pas, encore perdu dans les affres de l'extase post-coïtale. Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

Ed le savait déjà.

..

Ils restèrent couchés l'un contre l'autre. Les doigts d'Oswald parcoururent le torse de son amant, comme les pattes d'une araignée blanche et soyeuse.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais ça ne me fait pas peur, Ed. Avec toi, je peux faire cela...

Edward sourit et lui embrassa le front.

\- Je sais. Je m'en faisais pour rien, je suppose. Mais n'hésite jamais à me dire si tu ne veux pas. Je préfère que l'on trouve des solutions ensemble plutôt que l'un de nous reste frustré par une situation qui ne lui convient pas.

Il caressa le ventre d'Oswald, touchant la cicatrice rosâtre d'impact de balle qu'il lui avait laissé il y a de cela plusieurs mois.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il y ait un quiproquo entre nous, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Oswald ronronna et se blottit davantage contre lui.

\- Ça, ça ne tient qu'à toi, se moqua-t-il.

Il chercha ses lèvres charnues, les trouva et les embrassa doucement, avec langueur.

\- Pour ma part, la seule chose qui pourrait, à la limite, se dresser entre nous, c'est ta manie à trop penser et à surinterpréter...que je trouve somme toute assez adorable, malgré tout.

Il rit alors que Ed grimaçait, et il rit plus fort en touchant son visage du bout des doigts, comme un objet éminemment précieux. C'était comme ça qu'il considérait Ed après tout.

Ce soir ils avaient finalement réglé un problème important. C'était une bonne chose de discuter de choses sérieuses de temps en temps.


End file.
